Constitution-Klasse
und so im Hintergrund erschien, dass die Auflistung dieser Infos undeutlich zu sehen, wenn auch aufgrund der Auslösung nicht zu lesen, war. Gleiches gilt für anfängliche Position oberer Torpedorampen und die Anzahl von sechs Phaseremittern. Viele dieser Werte werden durch Displays in bestätigt. ;Länge:288,6 Meter ;Breite:127,1 Meter ;Höhe:72,6 Meter ;Decks:22 ;Masse:190 000 Metrische Tonnen :≈ (<) 1 000 000 TonnenIn gibt Scotty die Masse des Schiffs mit almost a million gross tons an, in der deutschen Synchronfassung wurden daraus fast eine Million Bruttotonnen. Die Brutto(register)tonne ist keine Maßeinheit der Masse, sondern des Volumens, eine für Schiffe zwar gebräuchliche, hier aber vermutlich fehlerhaft verwendete Angabe, da die BRT im Englischen „gross register ton“ heißt. Eine Auslassung des „register“ ist im Englischen jedoch nicht möglich, da es auch die Einheit „gross ton“ gibt, die etwa 1,016 Tonnen entspricht. ;Besatzung:203 - 500In gibt T'Pol an, die Defiant sei für 400 Personen ausgelegt und nennt dabei scheinbar die untere Grenze. 400 wird auch von Kirk in und in und von McCoy in genannt, alle drei Male aber scheinbar eher als hohe Zahl. In wird die Crewstärke der Enterprise von der Klingonin Mara mit 400 angegeben, später gibt Scott 392 Crewmitglieder an, die aber nicht die komplette Crew bilden. In gibt McCoy die Besatzung der Enterprise mit 450 an und übertreibt dabei eventuell ein wenig. Als Mittelwert wird von Kirk die Besatzung in mit 430 und in mit exakt 428 angegeben. In nennt Richard Daystrom eine benötigte Crew von 430; Kirk sagt, dass auf vier Schiffen 1.600 Crewmitglieder wären, was je 400 nahelegt. Im strikten Gegensatz dazu hat die Enterprise unter Pike in nur 203 Besatzungsmitglieder. In der deutschen Synchronfassung von spricht Spock sogar von 500 Besatzungsmitgliedern, im englischen Original jedoch von insgesamt über 500 Besatzungsmitgliedern und Kolonisten auf Omicron Ceti III. Abzüglich der 150 Kolonisten blieben damit nur noch knapp über 350 Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise. In redet Anan 7 von Kirks 500 Leuten. In ist zwar mit ebenfalls nur 203 Leute die komplette Besatzung an Bord, Computerdisplays vermelden jedoch 430 vorgesehene Besatzungsmitglieder (einschließlich 43 Offizieren). ;Reisegeschwindigkeit:Warp 6 ;Höchstgeschwindigkeit:Warp 9 ;Waffensysteme :6/8/16 Phaser- emitterUnlesbare Auzüge aus dem Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual in und geben genau sechs Phaseremitter an: Zwei frontale an der Bugunterseite und je zwei an den dorsalen Seiten. Displays in geben acht Phaseremitter an, was mit den bis dahin bekannten Waffen übereinstimmt: Zwei an der unteren Untertassenvorderseite in vielen TOS-Episoden, je zwei an den oberen Untertassenseiten, die in der Serie bereits Erwähnung gefunden hatten, sowie zwei über dem Hangar in . In nutzt die Enterprise je sechs Phaser an Untertassenober- und -unterseite sowie zwei unter dem Hangar, was zusammen mit den dorsalen Heckemittern aus ENT 16 ergibt. :2/3 Rampen für PhotonentorpedosUnlesbare Auzüge aus dem Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual in und geben genau zwei Torpedorohre auf der Untertassenoberseite vor der Brücke an. In sind ebenfalls zwei Torpedowerfer angegeben, die in und TOS jedoch frontal an der Untertassenunterseite liegen. Darüber hinaus ist eine einzelne Rampe nach hinten zu verzeichnen. ( ) ;Verteidigungssysteme :Deflektor :Schutzschilde }} sind Abbildungen verschiedener Schiffsklassen, darunter der Original- und der Refit-Konfiguration der Constitution-Klasse, zu sehen. Durch Größenvergleich ergibt sich für die Refit-Version eine Länge von gut 305, eine Breite von gut 145 Metern und (unter Berücksichtigung eines bekannten Verhältnisses der Höhe zu den anderen Dimensionen aus anderen Graphiken) eine Höhe von knapp 80 Metern. Eine Vergleich-Wandtafel in liefert ähnliche Ergebnisse. ;Breite:≈ 145 Meter ;Höhe:≈ 80 Meter ;Besatzung:300 - 432In vermeldet der Computer die Aufgaben von 431 Crewmitgliedern, nachem Ilia entführt wurde. In meldet Valeris, dass eine Crew von 300 an Bord sei, die ihre Quartiere durchsucht. Ob das die ganze Besatzung oder nur den suchenden Teil meint, ist nicht bekannt. ;Höchstgeschwindigkeit:Warp 7 ;Waffensysteme:12 Phaseremitter :4 TorpedorampenBeim Refit lassen sich 2 Rampen am unteren Halsende in Funktion erkennen (u. a. ), beide jeweils nach vorn; für eine expliziet nach hinten gerichtete Rampe der „Refit“-''Enterprise'' und der 1701-A gibt es keine Belege. Es gibt jedoch in der „Refit“-''Enterprise'' in Namensschilder der Torpedorampen 3 und 4. Diese sind jedoch nur im Hintergrund zu sehen, eine Bestätigung durch Dialoge oder durch Hinweise am Modell gibt es nicht. (144 Photonen- torpedos) ;Verteidigungssysteme :Deflektor :Schutzschilde }} Die ''Constitution''-KlasseAuf der Widmungsplakette der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), zu sehen in mehreren Episoden von , findet sich die Bezeichnung „Starship class“. Tatsächlich wird in Bezug auf das englischsprachige Original oft davon ausgegangen, dass es sich bei als starship bezeichneten Schiffen nur um Schiffe dieser Klasse (also der Constitution-Klasse) handeln kann. Der Name „''Constitution''-Klasse ist jedoch bereits in TOS auf verschiedenen Displays und Zeichnungen im Hintergrund zu lesen, beginnend mit einer Darstellung in , wurde aber nie im Dialog genannt und auch nicht absolut eindeutig als Klasse der Enterprise aufgefasst. Dies geschah erst mit aus dem Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual übernommenen Darstellungen in und , jedoch ebenfalls nicht per Dialog. Zur Zeit der Veröffentlichung von wurde die umgebaute Enterprise jedoch auch in mehreren Büchern als Klassenschiff identifiziert, da sie nichts mehr mit der Originalkonfiguration gemein hatte. In erster Linie wurde diese Theorie von Andrew Probert, dem Designer der umgebauten Enterprise, unterstützt. In ist dem entsprechend auf dem Brückensimulator für das ''Kobayashi-Maru''-Szenario an der Sternenflottenakademie die Aufschrift „''Enterprise'' class“ zu lesen. Scottys Blaupausen in identifizieren die Enterprise-A aber bereits als „''Constitution'' class (refit)“. Auf dem Klassenraumdisplay in sind beide Varianten nebeneinander zu sehen, beide separat jeweils mit der Bezeichnung CONSTITUION CLASS beschriftet. In wurde der Name Constitution-Klasse erstmals im Dialog genannt und auch direkt mit der Enterprise verknüpft, gleiches geschah nochmals eindeutig in . Seit dem wurde der Name Constitution-Klasse noch mehrmals erwähnt, zuletzt in auf der Widmungsplakette der Defiant. ist eine Raumschiffsklasse der Föderation aus dem 23. Jahrhundert, die anfangs als Schwerer Kreuzer der Klasse I, später als Schlachtkreuzer klassifiziert ist. Sie bildet die vorderste Linie der Sternenflotte während der zweiten Hälfte des 23. Jahrhunderts. Ihr Aufgabenspektrum sieht vor, einen Schiffstyp zur Verfügung zu haben, der lange und vor allem unabhängig im tiefen Raum operieren kann. Meistens wurden Forschungsmissionen von bis zu fünf Jahren durchgeführt. Im Laufe der Zeit baut die damals noch relativ kleine Föderation insgesamt 12 Exemplare dieser Klasse, die nach einer Weile große Erfolge im Bereich der Entdeckung und der Diplomatie erzielen können. Außerdem sind sie ein wichtiges Glied in der Verteidigungslinie an den Grenzen zum klingonischen Reich, sowie zum romulanischen Imperium. Das wohl bekannteste Schiff dieser Klasse ist eindeutig die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], die unter dem Kommando des legendären Captain James T. Kirk steht. Geschichte [[Datei:Enterprise fliegt zur Galaktischen Barriere - Remastered.jpg|thumb|Die USS Enterprise fliegt zur galaktischen Barriere.]] Durch den Zusammenschluss mehrerer verschiedener Völker zur Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten gibt es nun auch einen umfangreichen Austausch an Wissen und Technologie. Diese Erkenntnisse werden dazu genutzt, um große und leistungsfähige Schiffsklassen zu konstruieren. Darunter gehören beispielsweise auch viele Neuentwicklungen, wie die ersten modernen Schutzschilde, sowie leistungsfähige Transporter für den täglichen Gebrauch. Auch die wissenschaftliche Einrichtung dieser neuen Klasse soll alles bisherige in den Schatten stellen. Letztlich soll mit der Fertigstellung des ersten Exemplars eine Entwicklungsrichtung vorgegeben werden, die sogar noch nach 300 Jahren von der Sternenflotte für den Bau neuer Raumschiffe verwendet werden soll. Im Laufe ihrer langen Dienstzeit hat vor allem die 2245 in Dienst gestellte USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) dieser Klasse maßgeblich zum Legendenstatus verholfen. Dazu gehören beispielsweise folgende erfolgreiche Missionen: 2266 gelingt es der Enterprise, durch den Kaltstart des Antriebs und der Gravitation des Planeten Psi-2000, einen Zeitsprung zu unternehmen. Später nutzt die Föderation den Fliehkrafteffekt für Zeitreisen. ( ) thumb|left|Die Klingonen greifen an. Im Jahr 2267 nehmen Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse, darunter die Enterprise, am Föderal-Klingonischen Krieg teil. ( ) Im selben Jahr ist die [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation (NCC-1017)]] unter dem Kommando von Commodore Matt Decker das erste Schiff der Sternenflotte, das auf den berüchtigten Planetenkiller trifft. Bei dem Versuch, diese automatisierte Waffe außer Gefecht zu setzen, wird die Constellation schwer beschädigt. Als später die USS Enterprise eintrifft, benutzt Kirk das verlassene Wrack der Constellation, um den Planeten-Killer von innen heraus zu zerstören. ( ) Die Enterprise durchfliegt mehrmals erfolgreich die galaktischen Barriere. ( ) 2268 nehmen mehrere Schiffe dieser Klasse an einem Experiment teil, um den neuen Computer M5 zu testen. Leider erweist sich der Computer als Fehlschlag. ( ) [[Datei:Vger2.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise dringt in V'Ger ein.]] 2273 nimmt ein riesiges Objekt mit der Bezeichnung V'Ger Kurs auf die Erde. Das einzige Schiff in Abfangreichweite ist die USS Enterprise, deren Umbaumaßnahmen aber noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Unter dem Kommando von Admiral Kirk fliegt sie dem unbekannten Objekt entgegen. Durch Übertragung einer modifizierten Nachricht gelingt es der Enterprise, ins Innere vorzudringen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass dieses Objekt von einer alten irdischen Sonde mit der Bezeichnung Voyager VI gesteuert worden ist. Ihre neuprogrammierte Mission gab ihr den Auftrag, sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Schöpfer zu begeben. Durch Vereinigung mit Captain Decker kann sie schließlich ihre Mission vollenden und steigt dadurch zu einer neuen Existenzform auf. Die Gefahr war somit neutralisiert und die Enterprise kehrt ins Raumdock zurück. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise feuert auf den Bird of Prey.jpg|thumb|left|Die USS Enterprise im Gefecht bei Khitomer.]] Im Jahr 2285 gelingt es Khan Noonien Singh und seinen Anhängern, eine Gruppe von genetischen Übermenschen, die Flucht aus ihrer Verbannung. Sie kapern die [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] und bringen das geheimnisvolle Genesis-Projekt in ihre Gewalt. Allerdings durchkreuzt Admiral Kirk die Pläne Khans, und es kommt zu einer harten Auseinandersetzung zwischen beiden Schiffen in einem Mutara-Nebel. Da Kirk der bessere Stratege ist, gelingt es ihm, die Reliant mit Khan an Bord außer Gefecht zu setzen. Khan begeht schließlich Selbstmord, indem er das Genesis-Projektil zur Detonation bringt. ( ) 2293 formt sich ein erster dauerhafter Friedensvertrag zwischen der Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich. Allerdings gibt es einflussreiche Personen auf beiden Seiten, die dies unter allen Umständen verhindern wollen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, war man sogar bereit, den Präsidenten der Föderation zu ermorden. Nur durch Eingreifen der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]], mit Unterstützung der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], kann das Komplott verhindert und die Friedensverhandlungen fortgesetzt werden. ( ) In der zweiten Hälfte des 24. Jahrhunderts sind nur noch wenige Schiffe dieser Klasse im Einsatz. Ein Schiff der Constitution-Klasse wird bei der Schlacht von Wolf 359 von den Borg vernichtet. Ein weiteres Schiff dieser Klasse befindet sich im Flottenmuseum. ( ) Technische Eigenschaften Technische Besonderheiten * Sie verfügt über 14 wissenschaftliche Abteilungen und Laboratorien. ( ) * Sie besitzt besonders starke Schutzschilde, die hunderten ihrer Torpedos standhalten können und langsamer geschwächt werden als selbst die mancher größerer Schiffe. ( , ) * Sie kann sehr hohe Warpgeschwindigkeiten, für deren selbstständiges Erreichen sie nicht ausgelegt ist, kurzzeitig überstehen. ( ) * Sie besitzt eine Vielzahl an Phaseremittern, die Abwehrbeschuss in alle Richtungen erlauben. ( ) * Ganze Staffeln von Shuttles, Landepods und Jägern können im Hangar mitgeführt werden. ( ) * Evakuierungskorridore von Schiffen der ''Crossfield''-Klasse können an der Antriebssektion andocken. ( ) * DOT-7-Roboter können in Schlachten automatisch Hüllenreparaturen vornehmen. ( ) Kommandosysteme Im späten 23. Jahrhundert bestehen sämtliche Computersysteme der Schiffe der Sternenflotte noch aus rein duotronischen Elementen. Zwei weitere wesentliche Verbesserungen sind zu einem die Tatsache, dass der Computer nun in der Lage ist, spezielle Informationen oder Hinweise der Crew verbal mitzuteilen. Durch einen mündlichen Befehl des Captains, oder eines kommandierenden Offiziers, ist der Computer sogar imstande, primäre Schiffsfunktionen auszulösen, wie beispielsweise die Selbstzerstörung einzuleiten, oder die Schutzschilde auszufahren. ( ) Antriebssysteme Im 23. Jahrhundert verfügt die Sternenflotte durch die Constitution-Klasse über den leistungsstärksten Warpantrieb. Selbst die Romulaner oder Klingonen können dem lange Zeit nichts entgegensetzen. Der Warpkern liefert genug Energie, um diese Klasse auf eine maximale Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 8 und unter Risiko auch Warp 9 beschleunigen zu können. Als sicher werden Geschwindigkeiten bis Warp 6 angesehen. ( , ) Durch Modifikationen mit außerirdischer Technologie ist ein Schiff der Constitution-Klasse sogar zu Warp 11 fähig, verkraftet dies und höhere Geschwindigkeiten wie Warp 14,1 aber nur kurze Zeit. ( ) Der Refit-Typ ist zu Warp 7 fähig, dieser Faktor stellt aber im Gegensatz zum Original-Typ kein Problem da. ( ) Hinzu gesellen sich ein leistungsstarker Impulsantrieb für Geschwindigkeiten unterhalb der Lichtgeschwindigkeit, sowie mehrere Manövriertriebwerke. Datei:Defiant Warpgeschwindigkeit.jpg|Der Warpantrieb im Einsatz Datei:Enterprise Amöbe.jpg| Der Impulsantrieb im Einsatz Datei:USS Discovery rendezvousing with USS Enterprise.jpg|Antriebssektion und Impulstriebwerke, 2257 Datei:ConstitutionAntrieb.jpg| Die Antriebssektion des Schiffes Datei:ConstitutionImpuls.jpg|Der Impulsantrieb im Einsatz Datei:ConstitutionWarp.jpg|Übergang auf Warpgeschwindigkeit Während ihrer Dienstzeit hat die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) einen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufgestellt, der lange Zeit nicht gebrochen werden konnte. Erst das Transwarp-Projekt der Sternenflotte war vielversprechend genug, um den Rekord ins Wanken zu bringen. Jedoch funktionierte der Transwarpantrieb niemals korrekt, was vermutlich Chefingenieur Montgomery Scott zu verdanken ist. ( ) Technische Updates Sämtliche Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse haben aufgrund ihres Dienstalters, genau wie die kleinere ''Miranda''-Klasse, viele technologische Erweiterungen erfahren: * Ab 2254 werden folgende Veränderungen vorgenommen: ** Umgestaltung der Impulstriebwerke ( ) ** mehrfache Umgestaltung der Gondelträger ( ) ** 2257 wird versucht, Holokommunikatoren einzubauen; da diese teilweise zu multiplem Primärsystemversagen führen, wird das System bei manchen Schiffen wieder ausgebaut ( ) ** die Anzahl der Phaseremitter wird von sechs auf acht und schließlich auf 16 erhöht ( , , ) ** die vorderen Torpedowerfer werden von der Untertassenoberseite auf deren Unterseite verlegt ( , , ) ** ein Heck-Torpedowerfer kommt hinzu ( , , , ) ** die Leistungsfähigkeit des Warpantriebes wird erhöht ( , ), wobei beide Enden der zylindrischen Gondeln mehrfach umgestaltet werden ( , ) ** Variationen bei Hals- und Antriebssektion und Gondeldurchmesser ( ) ** leichte Modifizierung der Brücke (intern und extern) sowie des Transporterraumes ( , ) ** Umgestaltung des Maschinenraums ( ) * Zwischen 2270 und 2280 werden alle Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse einer extremen Umbaumaßnahme unterzogen. Dazu zählen neben dem technologischen Aspekt auch die mechanischen Komponenten des Schiffes: ** der Durchmesser der Untertassensektion ist minimal vergrößert worden ** kleinere und kompaktere Warpgondeln ersetzen die älteren zylindrischen Versionen und sitzen nun an schräg zum Heck gekippt verlaufenden Trägern ** die mechanische Deflektorschüssel wird durch eine aktuelle Version ersetzt ** ein neu entwickelter Warpkern sorgt für mehr Energieleistung ** die Schutzschilde werden durch stärkere ersetzt ** die Form der Antriebssektion wird verändert ** sämtliche interne Einrichtungen werden durch aktuelle Modelle ersetzt ** die vorderen Torpedorampen werden von der Untertassensektion in die "Halssektion" verlegt ( ) ** Bei der Überholung der Verteidigungssysteme wird eine weitere Torpedorampe eingebaut ( ) Verteidigungssysteme Die gesamten Verteidigungssysteme gehören im 23. Jahrhundert zu den stärksten ihrer Art. Selbst die Klingonen können dem zur damaligen Zeit nichts entgegensetzen. Erst mit Einführung moderner Klassen kann dieser Nachteil ausgeglichen werden. Gegen Ende des 23. Jahrhunderts werden ihre Möglichkeiten und Leistungsfähigkeiten immer begrenzter und müssen sich letztlich stärkeren Schiffen geschlagen geben. Insgesamt gesehen besitzt sie folgende integrierte Systeme zur Verteidigung: * Stand 2245 bis 2270, als Schwerer Kreuzer klassifiziert: ** anfangs 6 Phaseremitter: zwei frontal an der Untertassenunterseite sowie je zwei an den oberen Untertassenseiten ( , ) *** zwischenzeitig auf 8 erhöht ( ) *** später 16 Phaseremitter: an Untertassenober- und -unterseite je zwei frontal sowie an Back- und Steuerbord, dazu je zwei über- und unterhalb des Heckhangars, einzeln und doppelt einsetzbar, horizontal und vertikal schwenkbar ** anfangs 2 Torpedorampen, die mit Photonentorpedos bestückt sind, vor der Brücke ( , ) ***später 2 an der Untertassenunterseite ( , TOS) ***schließlich kommt eine über dem Hangar nach achtern ausgerichtete Rampe dazu ( ) ** starke Phaserschüsse für Umgebungsexplosionen, die Torpedos ähneln, können aus den beiden unteren vorderen Waffensystemen abgegeben werden ( ) ** starke Schutzschilde sorgen für den primären Schutz: sie sind so stark, dass sie erst beim Äquivalent der Explosionen von 450 der auf dem Schiff mitgeführten Photonentorpedos zusammenbrechen; die Schilde sind in mindestens vier einzeln versorgte Bereiche unterteilt ( ) ** eine zusätzliche Hüllenpanzerung fungiert als sekundäre Schutzmaßnahme Datei:Enterprise feuert Phaser.jpg|Die unteren vorderen Phaserkanonen Datei:Enterprise multiples Phaserfeuer.jpg|Phaser an Untertassenober- und -unterseite Datei:Constitution-Klasse hintere Phaser.jpg|Die oberen hinteren Phaser Datei:Constitution-Klasse schießt Photonentorpedo.jpg|Die unteren vorderen Torpedorampen Datei:Constitution-Klasse hintere Torpedos.png|Die hintere Torpedorampe Datei:Enterprise CGI Remaster.jpg|Die Umgebungsexplosion-Phaser * Stand 2273, nun als Schlachtkreuzer klassifiziert; es sind folgene taktische Systeme vorhanden, wodurch ein Schiff zehnmal so stark bewaffnet ist wie ein kleiner Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey mit zwei Disruptoren und einer Torpedorampe: ** 12 Phaseremitter, in jeweils doppelter Anordnung je dreifach auf der Untertassenober- und Unterseite bestätigt, sodass nur diese Phaserkanonen sicher als kanonisch angesehen werden können.}} :* 4 Torpedorampen, u.a. zwei frontale auf Deck 13 am Halsansatz, die laut Computerinventarsystemen mit 144 Photonentorpedos bestückt sind ( ) :* Die Schutzschilde werden durch einen Austausch stark verbessert, sodass das Schiff starken Plasmageschossen, die klingonische Schlachtkreuzer zerstören würden, standhalten kann. ( ) Anfangs werden die Schilde am Schiff entlang ausgefahren, später werden drei Lagen schnell hintereinander aus der Schiffsmitte emittiert. ( , ) Datei:ConstitutionPhaser Refit.jpg|Nach vorne gerichtete Phaserkanonen Datei:USS Enterprise feuert Backbordphaser.jpg|Phaser an Backord Datei:ConstitutionTorpedo.jpg|Torpedorampen Besatzung Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse haben in den 2250ern eine Besatzungsstärke von 203 Crewmitgliedern. Captain Pike sagt, er sei für 203 Personen verantwortlich. ( , ) In den späteren 2250ern und den 2260ern hat diese Schiffsklasse eine Besatzungsstärke von ungefähr 430, darunter 43 Offiziere. ( , ; ) Teilweise haben die Schiffe bis zu 500 Personen an Bord. ( ) Bei der Refit-Version sind zwischen mindestens 300 und 432 Crewmitglieder an Bord. Etwa 172 sind dabei gleichzeitig im aktiven Dienst. ( , ) Diese können fast vollständig durch einen dadurch allerdings sehr anfälligen Automatisierungscomputer erstetzt werden. ( ) Bekannte Raumschiffe dieser Klasse Technische Einzelheiten Originalversion Design 300px|right|Schematische Darstellung Beim Originaldesign der Constitution-Klasse haben die Warpgondeln einen kreisförmigen Querschnitt und waren mit senkrecht zum Rumpf angeordneten Auslegern mit dem Schiff verbunden. Die Oberkante des Diskussegmentes weist einen relativ spitzen Winkel auf, wodurch die Oberseite des Segmentes einen sichtbar größeren Radius besitzt als die Unterseite. Die Schiffe haben eine Länge von 288,6 Metern, eine Breite von 127,1 und eine Höhe von 72,6 Metern. Dabei haben sie eine Masse von 190 000 Metrischen Tonnen bzw. von fast 1 000 000 Bruttotonnen. 250px|rechts|In den späteren 2250ern Zwischen 2254 und 2257 finden einige Designvariationen statt, bei denen die Halssektion verkürzt, die Antriebssektion verkleinert, die Brückenaufbauten abgeflacht und die Impulstriebwerke weiter an die äußeren Kanten der Untertassenrückseite verlegt werden. Zwischenzeitig werden die Träger der etwas bulligeren Warpgondeln zum Heck hin gekippt montiert. ( ) 300px|right|Schematische Darstellung Bis 2265 ähnelt das Aussehen wieder dem von 2254, wird jedoch bis zum darauffolgenden Jahr umgehend weiter abgewandelt, darunter mit der erneuten Entfernung der Antennen an den Gondelspitzen, Verkleinerung der Brückenaufbauten und Ergänzung der Gondelenden um sphärische Module. ( ) 300px|right|Schematische Darstellung Später wird der Sekundärrumpf des Schiffes leicht verlängert. Das Design der Deflektorschüssel wird modifiziert, ebenso wie die Warpgondeln. Brücke [[Datei:Brücke Enterprise von Aussen.jpg|thumb|Die Brücke der Enterprise von außen.]] Die Brücke befindet sich auf Deck 1. Die Brücke ist die Kommandozentrale, in deren Mittelpunkt sich der Stuhl des Kommandanten befindet. Hier sind die Führungsoffiziere in ihrer Dienstzeit versammelt und steuern die komplexen Vorgänge des Schiffes. Seine Position ist so angelegt, dass derjenige eine perfekte Übersicht zu allen Arbeitsstationen, die kreisförmig angeordnet sind, erhalten kann. Vor dem Captain befindet sich eine größere Konsole mit zwei dazugehörigen Sitzgelegenheiten. Die, vom Kommandosessel aus gesehen, rechte kümmert sich um die Navigation des Schiffes, die linke um die Steuerung. Außerdem werden von dort sämtliche Verteidigungssysteme gesteuert. Rechts vom Captain gibt es eine größere wissenschaftliche Station, die in eine weitere Station verläuft, die für die Kommunikation zuständig ist. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite findet man eine größere Station, um den Energiehaushalt, sowie die Antriebssysteme zu kontrollieren. Im vorderen Bereich existiert der klassische Hauptbildschirm. Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2245.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) im Jahr 2254. Datei:USS Enterprise bridge, 2258.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ab 2257. Datei:Brücke der Enterprise 2267.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ab 2267. Datei:Brücke 2269.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ab 2269. Im Gegensatz zu späteren Brückenlayouts existiert hier lediglich ein einziger Zugang zum Rest des Schiffes. Erst durch die extreme Umbaumaßnahme wurde ein zweiter Turbolift installiert. befinden sich sowohl auf Spocks Computer als auch auf Kirks Kommandosessel je eine Reihe weißer runder Knöpfe. In „Kirk unter Anklage“ braucht Kirk sie, um Alarm zu geben und die Messgondel abzusprengen. Zuvor gibt es an dieser Stelle auf dem Kommandosessel nur einen weißen Knopf, der zur Bedienung des Intercoms dient.}} Sekundäre Brücke thumb|Die sekundäre Brücke. Zusätzlich zu den primären Kontrollinstrumenten gibt es eine zweite komplett ausgestattete sekundäre Brücke im inneren Rumpf. Üblicherweise ungenutzt übernimmt sie alle Funktionen der Hauptbrücke. ( ) Offiziersmesse/Konferenzraum [[Datei:Constitution Konferenzraum.jpg|thumb|Der Konferenzraum der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701).]] Der Original-Typ der Constitution-Klasse verfügt über einen Konferenzraum, der für Besprechungen genutzt wird. Auf dem Konferenztisch wird ein sogenanntes Prisma installiert. Es ist ein drehbarer Bildschirmapparat mit mehreren integrierten Monitoren, der, falls es die Situation erfordert, die Offiziere mit Bildinformationen versorgt. Das Prisma dient auch zur Kommunikation. ( ) Maschinenraum thumb|Der Maschinenraum. Der Maschinenraum auf Deck 5 beherbergt mit der Hauptsteuerung sämtliche Kontrollsysteme von allen an Bord installierten Antriebssystemen. Des Weiteren wird das Lebenserhaltungssystem von hier aus kontrolliert. ( ; ) Abgegrenzt durch ein Gitter sind die Warpplasmaverteiler zu sehen. ( ) Der Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktor mit Dilithiumkonvertersystem befindet sich dabei direkt neben dem Warpplasmaverteiler. ( ) Im Jahre 2267 erfährt der Maschinenraum einen Umbau, 2269 ebenfalls. (TAS) )}} Krankenstation thumb|Die Krankenstation. Auf dem Original-Typ befindet sich die Krankenstation auf Deck 6, welche unter anderem einen umfangreichen Untersuchungsraum, einen persönlichen Arbeitsbereich des Chefarztes und drei Biobetten enthält. Zusätzlich gibt es auf den Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse weitere Räume, die diverse medizinische Laboratorien enthalten. ( ) Frachträume & Landehangar thumb|Original-Version 2268. thumb|Kontrollstation der Shuttlerampe der Original-Version um 2267. Der Shuttlehangar der Original-Version ist für die Größenmaßstäbe des 23. Jahrhundert beachtlich geräumig ausgebaut. Man verwendet die Shuttlerampe zum Lagern und Warten von Shuttles. Auf dem oberen Beobachtungsdeck überwacht ein Offizier, meist ein Ingenieur, das Starten bzw. das Landen eines Shuttles. Das Beobachtungsdeck ist im Bereich Design primitiv ausgefallen, bietet aber einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Sterne. ( ) Rund 100 kampftaugliche Hilfsschiffe können im Hangar mitgeführt werden, in den 2250ern beispielsweise Staffeln von Klasse-C-Shuttles, Landepods und taktischen Flyern. ( ) In den 2260ern haben Schiffe dieser Klasse vier Shuttles an Bord, meist welche des Klasse F. ( ) Transporterräume thumb|Der Transporterraum. Die Transporterräume geben einem die Möglichkeit, durch molekularen Transport Personen oder Gegenstände über eine große Entfernung zu transportieren. Die Transporterplattform ist unterteilt in sechs kleine kreisrunde Segmente. Mannschaftsquartiere thumb|Ein Quartier der Original-Version. In der Original-Version sind die Quartiere durch einen Raumteiler in zwei Bereiche aufgeteilt. Zwar sind sie recht angenehm gestaltet, besitzen jedoch im Gegenteil zu späteren Schiffsklassen der Sternenflotte keinerlei Fenster. ( ) sind mehrere verschiedene Quartiere zu sehen. Allerdings wurde immer ein und dasselbe Set verwendet, welches dann geringfügig durch andere Lichteffekte und Möbel verändert worden ist.}} Freizeiteinrichtungen [[Datei:ConstitutionFreizeit1.jpg|thumb|Freizeitmöglichkeiten an Bord der Enterprise.]] Der Original-Typ der Constitution-Klasse besitzt mindestens sechs Aufenhaltsräume für die Crew, die zusätzlich mit Spielen wie 3D-Schach und einem Nahrungszubereiter ausgestattet sind. Bequeme Sitzgelegenheiten und helle Farben runden das Angebot zusätzlich ab. ( ) Sport- und Fitnesshalle [[Datei:sporthalle.jpg|thumb|Die Sporthalle der Enterprise.]] Der Original-Typ der Constitution-Klasse verfügt auch über eine Sporthalle. Diese Einrichtung dient dazu, dass sich Bordmitglieder fit halten und etwas für ihre körperliche Gesundheit tun können. siehe auch: Erholungsraum ( ) Arboretum [[Datei:Arboretum1.jpg|thumb|Das Arboretum der USS Enterprise.]] Das Arboretum ist eine Art Gewächshaus auf einem Raumschiff, in dem jegliche Arten von Blumen und Gewächsen gedeihen und gezüchtet werden. Der Naturraum hat bei vielen Besatzungsmitgliedern eine große Beliebtheit. Diese Einrichtung wird häufig von den Offizieren zur Entspannung und Kommunikation mit anderen Crewmitgliedern aufgesucht. Das Arboretum ist mit Sitzgelegenheiten bestückt und verfügt über einen installierten Nahrungsverteiler. ( ) Botanisches Labor [[Datei:Botanisches Labor.jpg|thumb|Das botanische Labor der Enterprise]] Das botanische Labor der Abteilung Biowissenschaften wird wie das Arboretum zur Aufzucht von Blumen und Gewächsen genutzt. ( ) Korridore Die Korridore sind einfach und verhältnismäßig spartanisch konstruiert worden. Sie unterscheiden sich gewissermaßen von den Korridoren der aktuelleren Schiffklassen der Sternenflotte, beispielsweise eines Raumschiffs des Refit-Typs, dessen Korridore auch noch im 24. Jahrhundert als Entwurfsvorlage dienen. Zur schiffsweiten Kommunikation wurden Schaltinstrumente mit einer Kommunikationseinheit an die Wandverkleidungen integriert – sogenannte Intercoms. Im Verhältnis zu späteren Schiffsklassen wirken die Korridore recht primitiv, dennoch legen sie den Grundstein für das grundsätzliche Designprinzip der Nachfolgerklassen. Datei:Constitution Korridor1.jpg|Ein typischer Korridor der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) um 2254 Datei:Constitution Korridor2.jpg|Ein typischer Korridor der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) um 2266 Wartungsröhren In den Korridorgängen des Original-Typs der Enterprise findet man auch sogenannte Wartungstunnel vor, in denen die Ingenieure Reparaturen oder andere Wartungsaufgaben erfüllen. In den Wartungsröhren sind die meisten technischen Schaltkreise angebracht, die mit dem Maschinenraum in Verbindung stehen. Am oberen Ende der Wartungsröhre gibt es mehre Schächte und Gänge, über die man alle wichtigen technische Bereiche erreichen kann. ( ) Datei:Scott in_Röhre.jpg|Scott in einer Wartungsröhre. Datei:Wartungsröhre der Defiant.jpg|Die Gänge am oberen Ende der Wartungsröhre. Arrestzellen thumb|Eine Arrestzelle. An Bord der Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse gibt es mehrere Arrestzellen, die von einem Kraftfeld geschützt werden. ( ) Aufrüstung von 2273 Design 300px|right|Schematische Darstellung In den späten 2260ern und frühen 2270ern bekam die Constitution-Klasse einige Erneuerungen. Die Schiffe wurden länger und breiter. Die Warpgondeln haben einen abgerundeten rechteckigen Querschnitt und sind mit nach hinten abgewinkelten Auslegern mit dem Rumpf verbunden. Auch das gesamte Brückenmodul wurde neu überarbeitet und das Diskussegment wurde insgesamt verbreitert. Das Schildgitter wurde ebenfalls neu konfiguriert. Variationen im Büro von Leah Brahms zu sehen. Es ist unklar, ob dies lediglich ein frei umgestaltetes Modell ist oder eine existierende Variante.}} Brücke [[Datei:Bruecke Enterprise von Aussen 2.jpg|thumb|Die Brücke der Enterprise von außen.]] Die Brücke des Refit-Typs setzt das Grundprinzip der originalen Brücke fort. Alle Eigenschaften wurden beibehalten, wie zum Beispiel die Arbeiterstationen, der Kommandoplatz im zentralen Mittelpunkt oder die vorderen zwei Stationen für Steuerung und Navigation. Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte wird das Brückendesign etliche Male verändert und modernisiert. Obwohl der Grundaufbau weiterhin bestehenbleibt, ändern sich hauptsächlich die technischen Details. Mit der Zeit werden immer mehr Monitore, Arbeitsstationen und Bedienfelder in die Brücke integriert, was zwangsläufig auch die Aktivitäten auf der Brücke immens erhöht. Vor 2293 wird das letzte bekannte Brückenlayout auf der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) eingesetzt, das noch immer demselben Grunddesign folgt. Datei:Brücke der Enterprise 2273.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise im Jahr 2273. Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2286.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) im Jahr 2286. Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2293.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) im Jahr 2293. Maschinenraum thumb|Der Hauptmaschinenraum. Bei der Überholung wurde der Maschinenraum mehrere Decks tiefer angelegt. Nun befindet er sich an der Stelle, an der sich die Intermix-Kammer befindet, also auf Deck 14, wobei sich Deck 14 direkt unter der Außenhülle der Antriebssektion befindet. Dort sind ebenfalls die Pylonen zu den Warpgondeln am Rumpf befestigt. Am Ende dieses Decks existiert ein spezieller Raum, der zur Überwachung und Kontrolle benutzt wird. ( ) Krankenstation thumb|Die Krankenstation. Nach den umfangreichen Umbaumaßnahmen ist auch die Krankenstation erheblich verändert worden. Die wichtigste Erneuerung stellt eine große Diagnosestation dar, die in der Lage ist, innerhalb kürzester Zeit alle relevanten Informationen des Patienten anzeigen zu können. ( ) nur leicht verändert und eingesetzt wurde. In wurde sogar eine Konsole, die eigentlich zum LCARS-Design aus TNG gehört, wiederverwendet.}} Shuttlehangar thumb|Die Tore des Hangars öffnen sich. thumb|Refit-Version 2287 Der Landehangar ist mit den dazugehörigen Lade- und Betankungsvorrichtungen ausgerüstet. Zusätzlich verfügt der Landehangar über einen speziellen Generator, der ein atmosphärisches Kraftfeld erzeugen kann. Zum Einsatz kommt dieses Kraftfeld, wenn die Außenschotts geöffnet werden. Dadurch bleibt die Atmosphäre bzw. der Sauerstoff weiterhin vorhanden, wodurch die Besatzung nicht jedesmal gezwungen ist, den Hangar räumen zu müssen. Auf Deck 18 ist der primäre Shuttlehangar untergebracht, der maximal vier Shuttles enthält. Diese gehören meist dem ''Galileo''-Typ an. Zu je beiden Seiten gibt es größere Nischen, die zusätzliche Ausrüstung und technologische Komponenten enthalten. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende des großen Schotts gibt es eine Türe, die zu einem Turbolift führt. Bei Notlandungen von Shuttles können zusätzliche Fangnetze hochgefahren werden, die das hereinkommende Shuttle auffangen können. ( ) Frachtdeck thumb|Der Frachtraum Nach dem Umbau ist der Hangar, der sich über drei Decks erstreckt, direkt mit dem Frachtraum verbunden, welcher einen großen Teil der Antriebssektion einnimmt. Mindestens zwei Turbolifte fahren durch diesen Raum an den Andockschleusen zu beiden Seiten des Schiffes. ( ) Datei:ST 1 Shuttlehangar.jpg|Erste Skizzen Datei:Minors Design des Refit-Typ Shuttlehangars.jpg|Die andere Seite des Hangars auftauchte, gab keine direkte Verbindung zwischen dem Frachtraum und dem Shuttlehangar mehr. Der Entwurf für die Entstehung des Shuttlehangars der neuen Enterprise für den ersten Star-Trek-Kinofilm stammte von Mike Minor. Er erarbeitete einen Lageplan des Shuttlehangars und zeichnete sich auch die Turbolifte ein. Minor hatte die Vision, aus dem neuen Shuttlehangar einen reinen Frachtraum zu machen. Diese Idee wurde widerrufen und so wurde die Shuttlerampe mit dem Frachtraum verbunden.}} Bordküche thumb|Bordküche der Enterprise-A um 2293. Auf Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse findet man eine Bordküche vor, in der die Speisen auf tradionelle Art und Weise zubereitet werden können. In die Bordküche wurden mehrere Kochplatten integriert und verschiedene Kochgeräte aufgehängt. ( ) und weiterhin gekocht.}} Transporterräume Die Transporterräume wurden so umgebaut, dass die Transporterkonsole von den Plattformen durch eine Glasscheibe getrennt sind. ( ) Datei:Constitution Transporter 2285.jpg|Der Transporter ab 2273. Datei:Constitution Refit Transporter.jpg|Der Transporter nach dem Umbau von 2293. Luftschleuse [[Datei:Constitution Luftschleuse.jpg|thumb|Die Luftschleuse der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 2271]] Der Refit-Typ besitzt auch eine Einrichtung an Bord, der es einem Offizier ermöglicht das Raumschiff mit einem Raumanzug zu verlassen. Es handelt sich hierbei um die Luftschleuse (im Englischen Airlock genannt). In dieser Sektion des Raumschiffs befinden sich die Raumanzüge geordnet in den dafür vorgesehenen Kammern. Der dort tätige Offizier arbeitet an einer Konsole, wo dort aus er die Schleuse öffnen und schließen kann. Mannschaftsquartiere thumb|Quartier der Refit-Version thumb|Ein Quartier des Führungsstabs Die meisten Mannschaftsquartiere sind in der Untertassensektion untergebracht. Im Vergleich zu späteren Klassen sind diese Quartiere wesentlich kleiner und auch aus technischer Sicht relativ spartanisch ausgestattet. Die Quartiere der Führungsoffiziere befindet sich auf Deck 5, während auf Deck 4 einige VIP-Quartiere zur Verfügung stehen. Trotz der modernisierten Erneuerungen des Refit-Typs findet man keinerlei Fenster oder Aussichtsmöglichkeiten vor. ( ) Auf der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) sind die Quartiere des Führungstabs mit einem Bett, einem Schreibtisch mit einem Computerdisplay, welches den Tagesplan des Crewmitgliedes trägt, ausgestattet. Am Kopfende des Bettes befindet sich ein kleines Bücherregal. ( ) wurde sowohl für Kirk und Spock von der Enterprise-A, als auch für Sulu von der USS Excelsior dasselbe Set für das Quartier genutzt.}} Die Einfache Besatzung schläft in großen Räumen mit mindestens 3 Etagenbetten, welche je drei Stockwerke haben. Die Crewmitglieder teilen sich einen Umkleideraum, der auch über einen Replikator verfügt ( ). Freizeiteinrichtungen thumb|Freizeitmöglichkeiten ab 2273 [[Datei:ConstitutionMesse.jpg|thumb|Die Offiziersmesse der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] Bei der Umrüstung wurde an Steuerbord eine große Halle eingerichtet, welche sich über beide Ebenen des Diskussegments erstreckt. Neben vielen Sitzgelegenheiten gibt es auch viele elektronische Spiele, die teilweise sogar in den Boden eingelassen sind. Es gibt zwei Turbolift-Zugänge auf der Innenseite des Raums. Zwischen ihnen liegt ein großer Bildschirm. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befinden sich acht große Fenster. ( ) Neben dieser großen Halle befinden sich mehrere kleine Räume, welche Ausblick auf die Steuerbordwarpgondel gewährleisten. ( ) Korridore Die Korridore des Refit-Typs der Constitution-Klasse haben sich in ihrem Designprinzip erheblich verändert. Sie sind die Grunddesign-Elemente für Nachfolgerklassen wie zum Beispiel die Korridore der ''Galaxy''-Klasse. Die Kommunikationssysteme der Refit-Korridore sind ebenfalls modifiziert worden. Datei:Kirk rennt zu Spocks Quartier.jpg|Ein Korridor ab 2273 Datei:Kirk und Spock schmieden einen Plan im Korridor.jpg|Ein Korridor ab 2286 Wartungskorridore [[Datei:Jefferies-Röhre (8).jpg|thumb|Ein Service-Korridor der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) um 2287]] Kirk, Spock und Dr.Leonard McCoy verwendeten mit Hilfe von Scotty einen speziellen Wartungs-Korridor (siehe Bild) um von einer Arrestzelle in den Turboschacht zu gelangen. ( ) Arrestzelle An Bord von Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse gibt es zum Einsperren von Häftlingen Arrestzellen. Diese Räume sind teilweise durch Kraftfelder gesichert. In den Zellen ist genug Platz für mindestens drei Personen. In der Zelle befindet sich eine Liegemöglichkeit und eine Toilette. Datei:Kirk auf Toilette in Arestzelle der USS Enterprise-A.jpg|Die Toilette in der Arrestzelle. Datei:Kirk im Arrest 2.jpg|Die "Gitter" der Zelle. Hintergrundinformationen In gibt es einen Hinweis darauf, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt (2267) entweder 12 oder 13 (abhängig von der Auslegung der Dialogzeile) Schiffe dieser Klasse gibt. Teilweise durch nachträgliche Angaben in TOS Remastered sind inzwischen 10 davon für diese Zeit eindeutig identifiziert. Die Enterprise-A ist dabei gesondert zu zählen, da unbekannt ist, ob es sich um einen Neubau, eine Umbennenung eines bereits bekannten und gezählten Schiffs oder eine Umbenennung eines anderen Schiffs handelt, und insgesamt, inklusive in späteren Produktionen aufgetretenen Schiffe, sind 15 Raumschiffe der Constitution-Klasse bekannt. Allerdings spricht auch nichts dagegen, dass später, nach 2267, mehr Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse in Dienst gestellt worden sind. Design und Namensgebung thumb|Das originale Modell. Das Design der Enterprise stammt von Walter Jefferies, der ursprünglich die Enterprise als erstes Schiff erdacht hatte, weswegen er auch der Enterprise die Registriernummer NCC-1701 gab, das erste Schiff der 17. Kreuzerklasse. Das Design, so sagte er in einem Interview, bastelte er aus einem Zigarrenstummel, zwei ungebrauchten Zigarren, Streichhölzern und einer Untertasse zusammen. Er behauptete im selbigen Interview, dass er sich riesig freute, in endlich dieses Schiff in die Luft jagen zu können. Für seine Designentwürfe wählte Jefferies ausschließlich nur futuristische Designelemente. Für den Code "NCC" hatte Jefferies folgende Erklärung: Die in den USA zugelassene Flugzeuge trugen im 20. Jahrhundert ein N als Erkennungsbuchstabe, der Buchstabe C steht für die zivilen Flieger und den letzten Buchstaben wählte Jefferies, weil die Buchstabenkombination so einen besseren Ausdruck besitzt. Die Enterprise, die es nicht gab [[Datei:Enterprise für Star Trek Phase II.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise, die keine Enterprise wurde]] Nach Beendigung der Serie Star Trek The Original Series war die Produktionsserie Star Trek: Phase II ins Leben gerufen worden. Die Serie sollte zunächst eine total neue Enterprise bekommen, deren Design sich völlig von dem bekannten Model unterscheidet. Schließlich entschied man sich jedoch, das ursprüngliche Design von Matt Jefferies zu überarbeiten. Das überarbeitete Modell wurde mit mehr Details ausgestattet, als die Serie zugunsten des Kinofilms aufgegeben wurde. Der Erfolg von Star Wars zeigte, dass Science-Fiction-Kinofilme erfolgreich sein können, außerdem hatte Paramount seine Pläne zum Aufbau eines eigenen TV-Senders aufgegeben. Star Trek: Phase II sollte dessen Flaggschiff werden. Design der Brücke thumb|Jefferies' Brückenentwurf Jefferies erstellte die meisten Entwurfsvorlagen, somit auch die Brücke der Enterprise. Er formte die Brücke zu der berühmten Kreisform, die von allen nachfolgenden Produktionsdesignern, bei dessen Brückenentwürfen, denselben Einklang gefunden haben. Das Design der Brücke setzte Maßstäbe für alle kommenden Brückenzeichnungen. Entstehung der neuen Enterprise [[Datei:Proberts Enterprise Modell.jpg|thumb|Proberts Modell der Enterprise.]] Für den Film benötigten die Macher eine neue Enterprise. Das Planmodell für Star Trek: Phase II erwies sich als erfolglos und daher waren die Produzenten auf das bekannte Design angewiesen. Der Regisseur Robert Wise hatte den Vorschlag eine größere moderne Enterprise zu bauen, anstatt das alte Modell für die Filmaufnahmen zu verwenden. Die Idee wurde angenommen und die Produktionsdesigner kreierten eine moderne Enterprise. Der Art Director Robert Taylor beschloss, dass die mechanische Deflektorschüssel durch eine moderne Schüssel ersetzt werden sollte, um so eine optisch ansprechendere Enterprise zu gestalten. Noch dazu hat er dazu beigetragen, neue Waffensysteme zu erstellen, wie zum Beispiel die neuen Torpedorampen an der Halssektion oder zusätzlich sichtbare Phaseremitter an der Untertassensektion. Für das neue Modell veränderte man die Maßeinheiten, das Schiff wurde länger, breiter und tiefer. Der Hauptverantwortliche für das Entwerfen des neuen Enterprise-Modells war Andrew Probert. Entstehung des Maschinenraums von Star Trek: Der Film Der Maschinenraum wurde von Harold Michelson neu konzipiert. Noch während man das Drehbuch schrieb, entwarf er den Maschinenraum. Er plante ein Plexiglas-Triebwerk, da er nicht wusste, wie die Enterprise angetrieben wurde, später fügte der Regisseur Robert Wise noch schimmernde Lichter im Inneren hinzu. Die lange Röhre, die weit nach hinten reicht, ist eine optische Täuschung. Sie besteht aus einer Rampe, auf der ein 1 Meter großes Kind und ein 1,70 Meter großer Mann stehen. Dies bewirkt den Eindruck, dass die Röhre sehr lang sei. Datei:ST1 Maschinenraum Entwurf NCC-1701.jpg|Der Entwurf des Maschinenraums Datei:Kirk und Decker im Maschinenraum.jpg|Oben links der 1 Meter große Junge und rechts daneben der 1,70 Meter große Mann Apokryphes In einigen Büchern der Sekundärliteratur wird die Constitution-Klasse mit der ''Constellation''-Klasse verwechselt und als diese bezeichnet. (Die erste Mission) Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide Laut dem Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide war die Constitution-Klasse dafür gedacht, die hervorstechende Schiffsklasse für Erkundung, Erforschung und Verteidigung der Sternenflotte zu sein. 2241 war sie laut dem Buch das ambitionierteste und größte Design ihrer Zeit. Es zitiert auch Robert April mit den Worten … a Constitution-class starship could do anything. (dt.: …ein Schiff der Constitution-Klasse könnte alles erreichen) Ursprünglich sollten Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse wesentlich kleiner sein. Letztendlich war sie jedoch mit 14 wissenschaftlichen Laboren die umfassenste mobile Forschungseinrichtung überhaupt. Ursprünglich wurden 14 Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse gebaut welche den erforschten Raum um tausende Kubikparsecs erweitert. Bis 2270 hatte die Sternenflotte nur 2 der 14 Schiffe verloren. Die Nachgerüstete Variante wurde laut dem Buch ab 2273 verwendet. Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual Das inzwischen nicht mehr oder nur noch teilweise als canon angesehene Technische Handbuch von Franz Joseph zur Originalserie gab eine lange Liste von anderen Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse an, die sämtliche vom Produktionsstab diskutierten Namen für Schwesterschiffe der Enterprise verwendete. Dabei wurde auch auf verschiedene Unterklassen (mit * markiert) hingewiesen, die vom Autor eingeführt wurden, um die Unterschiede der Studiomodelle zu erklären. Star Trek: Starfleet Academy [[Datei:Constitution-Klasse, Datenblatt, Starship Bridge Simulator.png|thumb|Der Datenbankeintrag aus Star Trek: Starfleet Academy – Starship Bridge Simulator.]] In Star Trek: Starfleet Academy ist die Constitution-Klasse neben der ''Oberth'', ''Miranda'' und ''Excelsior''-Klasse in vielen Missionen spielbar. Sie ist zwar von der Bewaffnung her nur die zweitstärkste Klasse, aber die am besten Ausgewogene. thumb|Beim [[Kobayashi-Maru-Test]] Im Spiel selbst kommen folgende Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse vor: *USS Apollo (NCC-1725) *USS Agincourt (NCC-1813) Das Schiff der Constitution-Klasse, das standardmäßig vom Spieler gespielt wird. *Die USS Apollo (NCC-1725) steht zum Zeitpunkt des Spieles unter Captain Allister McGann auf seiner ersten Fünf-Jahres-Mission. *[[USS Farragut (23. Jahrhundert)|USS Farragut]] (NCC-1647) *Die USS Furious wurde 2281 in Dienst gestellt und steht unter dem Kommando von Jeffrey Madison. *USS Musashi wurde 2263 in der Iyodo-Schiffswerft auf der Erde gebaut. Sie wurde 2286 aufgerüstet und steht unter dem Kommando von Jason Kerrich. *USS Tempest (NCC-1852) *Die USS Trojan, die von seinem Kommandant Cmd. Jacob McNiel missbraucht wurde um mehrere klingonische und föderale Frachter anzugreifen. Sie wurde anschließend außer Dienst gestellt. *Die [[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown]] (NCC-1717) gehört laut dem Spiel ebenfalls dieser Klasse an. Star Trek Online right|thumb|Standard-Skin für die Constitution-KlasseIn Star Trek Online ist die Constitution-Klasse ein Kreuzer (Tier 2) und ist spieltechnisch identisch mit den anderen Tier 2 Kreuzern der Excalibur-, Exeter- und der Vesper-Klasse. Der Spieler kann sogar Teile der drei Schiffsklassen kombinieren. Laut der Handlung des Spiels wird die Klasse wieder im Jahr 2410 benutzt. Natürlich in einer überarbeiteten Version. thumb|right|Die originale Version (sogar mit klassischen Soundeffekten) Neben der nachgerüsteten Variante können Spieler für 500 Zen (Spiel-Währung) die Originalversion der Schiffsklasse erstehen. Diese Variante ist ein Leichter Kreuzer mit der Bezeichnung TOS Constitution. Dieses Schiff besitzt als Gimmick eine blaue Phaserstellung, deren Phaserstrahlen den Soundeffekt aus TOS besitzen und mit den Spieler "mitlevelt". Star Trek: Alien Domain [[Datei:Constition-Klasse fluidic Redesin.png|thumb|Die Constitution-Klasse in Alien Domain]] In Star Trek: Alien Domain wird es die Constitution-Klasse nach der Ankunft der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] im Alpha-Quadranten im so genannten Fluidic Redesign wiederverwendet, um den fluiden Raum zu erforschen. Es ist das erste Schiff, das der Spieler im Spiel erhält. Star Trek: Judgment Rites [[Datei:Constitution-Klasse Datenbankeintrag Star Trek Judgment Rites.png|thumb|Datenbankeintrag Constitution class]] Laut der Schiffsdatenbank aus Star Trek: Judgment Rites ist die Constitution-Klasse die größte Schiffsklasse in der Föderation. Sie ignoriert damit die ''Federation''-Klasse. Neben der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) kommt auch die USS Alexander als Schiff der dieser Klasse vor. Federation: The first 150 Years Im Referenzwerk Federation: The first 150 Years geht ausgiebig auf die Geschichte dieser Schiffsklasse ein. Laut dem Buch wurde das Projekt nach 2221 von Robert April vorangetrieben, der mit Hilfe von Laurence Marvick und Richard Daystrom einen Warp-7-Antrieb entwickelte und damit die Zeit-Barriere bricht. Es handelte sich um ein revolutionäres Konzept laut dem Raumschiffe weit länger unabhängig argeren konnte als je zuvor. Mit ihnen etablierte sich das Konzept der Fünf-Jahres-Mission. Außerdem war es die erste Schiffsklasse der Sternenflotte das verschiedenen Mitgliedswelten der Föderation gleichermaßen entwickelt wurde. Zuvor unterhielten alle Mitgliedswelten ihr eigenes Militär. Ursprünglich sollten nur 12 Schiffe dieser Klasse gebaut werden. Durch einen Zufall war das Schiff mit der Registernummer NCC-1701 das erste das fertig gestellt wurde und die NCC-1700 das zweite. Fußnoten Externe Links cs:Třída Constitution en:Constitution class es:Clase Constitution fr:Classe Constitution ja:コンスティチューション級 nl:Constitution klasse ru:Класс Конституция Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse